No cell phones in class
by kallou
Summary: For a contest here  about texts that shouldn't be read but to the other person it sent to.


I don't own the ocs, canons, only my oc. For a contest on deviant art which is a pain in the ass to upload a story on.

She slams the rest room door, twisting around and falling on the toilet seat. Her knees coming up to her chin as she burying her head into her arms using her knees to support them. She sighed as she tries to keep from crying loudly. She was so alone; she could not stand the other kids when they pick on her. Her purple eyes peek up from her arms when her cell went off, alerting her of the text she had. She looks at it, a small smile appearing on her face. _You are not alone. I will always be here for you._ She sniffed and text back. _I wish you would be here with me._

She waited for a reply but one never came. She sighed and put her phone up. Grabbing some toilet paper and blowing her nose. She wipes her eyes and flushes the snot rags down. Taking a deep breath, she made herself look as if she had not been crying on the toilet. She unlock the stall and came out. When she came to the sink and mirror she lean forward her eyes red from crying. Her glasses were set down away from the water as she lean down and splashed warm water onto her eyes to make them less red.

She reach over to the paper towels and grab one to dry her face off; The redness was gone but her eyes were still a bit puffy. Sighed over the fact that she could not do any more she put her glasses on and walk out of the rest room. Seeing no one, she walks out her eyes on the floor. When she was about to turn to the next hall she stop, closing her eyes at the voice. "If it isn't , hey wondering around without a hall pass I bet. Either that or being goodie two shoes for the teacher's" Both girls smirk, these two were out to get her for the last year. They always had problems with other students who stuck out more than they did.

"Damn." She whispers. She knew that they would do something to her to mess with her.

"I think we should teach her a lesson in wondering the halls without a pass and ugly green hair." The shorter of the two girls said. The taller one nodded her head. But before they could take a step the girl ran for it.

She ran as fast as she could her legs running down the halls as the other girls try to catch up. She turns a corner and saw the stair well up head. She ran to it ready to take a few jumps down. She hop down them as fast as she could, she knew there was a door behind the stairs. Therefore, with the last jump she put her hands over the rail on the wall and hope over it. Her eyes widen when she saw the figure under her feet. Their body reacting as she jumps on them. Her feet landing on their stomach and before they could do or say anything she hop off and bolted for the door. "I'm so sorry!" She yells as she open the door and ran out.

When the person got up they were piss, not only was they woken up, there was now two foot prints on their wrinkle uniform shirt. Making their way to the door the tall figure stop hearing the other two girls running up behind em. They stop, "Hey get out of our way!" Silver eyes turn over on to them. A smirk on the figure pale face. "I'm piss and you're ordering me to do something." They turn around and stalk to the two girls as their eyes got wide and lost the color in their faces. "Looks like someone going to die."

She didn't want to look back. So she keep running until she ran about half way to her place before she turn a corner and hit someone sending them and her both flying backwards. "Damn it." She look up at the voice. Her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." The guy's black eyes narrow down at her. "What ever." He said she hope he wasn't going yell at her or anything he look like he was in a gang with his shirt half way undone, his spiky bluish black hair. The air around him was cold and felt like she could freeze just being close to him. His brow rose as she stares up at him. "You do know you're in a skirt and your legs are wide open right?"

Her tan face turn as red as an apple before she swung her legs close and sat up. "I WASN'T TRYING TO FLASH YOU OR ANYTHING!" Her hands waving back and forth. "Oh my kami this can't be happening." She put her head in her hands, hoping that this was a dream of some sort.

The person leaned to the side his hands in his pockets. "It is. You're in my way." With that, he walks around her and around the corner before disappearing. He wasn't too far when he heard her scream. "I'M SUCH A LOSER!"

Her day just kept on getting worse. She got up and dust herself off before walking towards her house. Her cell going off_. Are you all right? Those girls didn't fallow you, or else I would have seen them pass by me too. _

She reply fast, _that good, I'm going home. I don't want to deal with school right now. I'll make us some lunch okay? And how come you skip class today? _

When she got home she open the door and shut it as she went to her room to grab clean cloths before taking them to the rest room and getting clean up. Once she got out she saw the message, _I had a meeting to day with my old classmates so I call in sick and went with them. Will be home late don't wait up. C'ya at school tomorrow. _Her eyes show her sadness as she got dry and dress, making dinner for herself, she ate it and went to bed after cleaning up.

The next morning she woke up, her lover gone and headed for school. Rubbing the crude in her eyes, she got up and ready. She looks at her notes. "I have class with, Sincera, Inuzuka, Tsuchi, Miharu, and my last favorite class." She smiles at the thought of being in that class.

It was a long day but because of her last class, she was able to put up with the crap the people threw at her. In fact, it wasn't as bad, since the two girls from the other day wasn't in school nor would they be any time soon since they had "felled down the stairs." As one of the students, Yajuu-san had putted.

She was in her second to last class, the teacher Miyu Hyuuga had been sick lately so she wasn't there to teach instead Eri Sincera was there. While she show the class their work and roll call, "Kia?" The girl's purple eyes landed onto Eri's. "Oh sorry ma'am I'm here." The older lady nodded. "Well today you guys will be making get well cards for Miyu, she came down with a cold that just won't give up and let her come back." The other students cheer and got to work on theirs. It was like preschool all over again.

Kia was busy adding in the flowers on the card when she felt her cell go off. "She look around to make sure no one was looking. Her eyes read the words on the text, _class sucks, want to come in and give me a hand? _Before she could read anymore, her face went bright red. Knowing the hidden adjective behind those words.

_We can't do that we'll get caught!_ She reply as fast as she could deleting the messages so that no one would see them. No one could find out. It wasn't long before he reply. _It might be fun, trying not to get caught by any of the other teachers here. Does the idea of being caught make you nervous? I'll be with you so don't worry I'll just tell them you're helping me out with work._

She frown this wasn't like him, _What's up with you? You're acting different._

The reply came, _girls wearing miniskirts and keep making excuses to rub against me, I'm still a guy no matter how much I dislike other people. _

"KIA!" Her head came swinging up and she saw Eri in front of her. "Give me the phone or read out loud what you have on it."

"Umm I..I. here" She gave her the cell after turning it off. 'Oh no now she'll be able to check and we'll get in trouble.' Her breathing was speeding up her heart pounding. Tears coming to the edge of her eyes. She watched the clock hoping she could run home and get on her laptop so she could lock her cell from it; she was smart enough to get a lock on her cell phone when someone steals it.

As soon as the bell went she ran, taking off it was a 30 minute run there and she didn't want to have any chance of getting caught. Her heart hurting once the thought of missing him in her next class.

Once she got home and her laptop on she look at her phone. "No…" her heart shatter, the cell phone was turn on. And there was some new messages that was mark as read. Her head smacking the keyboard at the thought of having their pictures on that cell. So many pictures that would get them in trouble and put in prison.

The tears flooded, her crying loud and she couldn't stop. She knew she had just ruined their lives. She curled up into a ball and kept crying. She lost track of time and before she knew it the door open. The sound of the door closing and footsteps getting closer were the only things she could hear besides her crying.

"You know I had to talk to your teacher about you, she wasn't happy with you. I had to make a deal with her to keep things quite. But she is willing to not tell anyone on us." Kia eyes pop open as she turn her head so fast she almost felt like she got whiplash. "What…" Her mouth was open.

A smirk was on his face, "Yeah, but I'll have to punish you for getting caught and skipping my class. I h…"

He was cut off by her kissing him as she wraps her arms around him. He put his arms around her. Once they pulled away, she smile, "Yes Sasuke-sensei." Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She was so happy that they would still be able to be together even if it was mostly texts, and in class.


End file.
